Four Leaf Clover
by Yuri Chinen's wife
Summary: 10 years ago Airi met Sengoku but never saw him after that 1 meeting. But when Airi's mum makes her move school, she wonders why a sertain orange headed happy-go-lucky-pervert looks so familiar. Sengoku x OC


**Prologue**

_A young girl from the age of 4-5 with black hair in two bunches and blue-green eyes sat under the big oak tree in the park because of her parents fighting earlier that morning._

_" Hey there why you upset on a day like this?" The little girl looked up to see a boy around her age with bright orange hair with a curl that seemed to not go with the rest of his hair and piercing blue eyes._

_"M-my parents were fighting last night and I don't w-want them to move in different houses." The little boy tapped his chin then after a few seconds ran off and left the little girl on her own under the oak tree again._

_After a few minutes he came running back."Here take this," He put a four-leaf clover in the girl's hand, but the girl just looked confused,"it will make you and your family very,very lucky and they won't move away from each other."_

_"R-really?" The orange head just nodded. "Great, thank you so,so,so much!" The girl then hugged the young boy, surprising him but he gladly hugged back._

_The two kids played the whole day not even noticing than the sun was setting._

_"Airi! There you are, we've been looking for you all day!" A tall man came up to the two playing children,"come on, it's time to go." The man came and took the girls hand and dragged her away from the little boy. "Why did you leave without telling anyone, we have been worried sick?"_

_"S-sorry daddy..." With that they just made their way home._

**10 years later Airi POV **

I never saw that boy again, I didn't even catch his name. Not that it matters if I did I would have probably yelled at him. You see half a year after I met him my parents got divorced. At first I thought it was the end of the world, I was five can you blame me? But for two and a half years I kept in contact with my dad until my mum started seeing another man, that's when the visits from my real dad stopped. They were dating for awhile until two years ago when I entered middle school he cheated on her with a younger woman, and I mean like a 45 year working man and a 19 year old college student. My mum was heart broken she started coming home really drunk at night and taking drugs...

"Airi? Oi...Airi! You listening?" I snapped out of my day-dream by my best, and only friend, Risako.

"Huh? Sorry Risa, what is it?" Honestly I really do need to get more sleep at night, I'm falling asleep at lunch, lunch! I'd rather be falling asleep in maths...probably will though...

"Just the usual.."

I rolled my eyes"Oh great.. what have I done now?"

"Apparently you tried to seduce Atobe.." I sighed that's a load of bull! Who in the right mind would want to seduce that egoistic monkey?

"Well wonder who thought of that one. Rei or Mio?"

"Probably Mio. She's the head of Atobe's fan club. You better watch your back, Mio's ten times more bold than Rei when it comes to getting what she wants." Yeah, but all I wanna know is why me, I practically don't talk to anyone here..

"Yeah, doesn't really bother me. My mum is refusing to pay for my expenses to stay at Hyotei so it's not like I'll be here." Well to tell the truth, it was really befits that was paying for my tuition here..and I really ticked of my mum last night so she kinda put me in another school.

"Let me guess you really peeved off your mum?" I just nodded. "Well keep in touch! I know your not moving house and all but still."

"Don't worry I will, I will."

**After school**

I walked into my house and closed the door...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Nothing, let me guess she's lying passed out with beer bottles all around her. I walked into the living room and what did I find? My mum lying passed out on the couch with beer bottles all around her.

I went upstairs and emptied my books and jotters onto my desk, not point in throwing them out, I could use them for studying; I need all the help I can get. I got the box from under my bed that had my new school uniform. It was a white shirt and white skirt that has a green rim on the outside. It's not that bad compared to the Hyotei uniform, white shirt, red tie and that plaited brown skirt.

I sighed. Gonna miss Hyotei, weird I know, but aside from all the fangirls and cocky rich kids Hyotei was a nice school. But I have a feeling Yamabuki will be better.

**So, What do you think? Really hope Airi isn't Mary-sue...if she is please do tell me...**

**Rate and Review**


End file.
